Comas
by xXEmoOtakuObsessedwithBandsXx
Summary: A story I am using for school and I wanted to post something so here.
1. Introduction (Cather)

Introduction

Cather

(New York, Ny)

I woke up at around 5:30 AM; it wasn't dark but the sun wasn't up as well. As I swung my legs off of the end of my bed, I felt like something was going to happen. I didn't know what yet, but I knew something was up. As I pulled on my black, ripped, skinny jeans, my Chemical Romance band tee, army boots and a beanie, I shook my head,brushing off the thought. As I was about to walk to my bathroom to fix my appearance, my cat "Emi" pranced in. Emi is a Russian Blue cat, his real name is Emanuel but everyone calls him Emi. "Hi, Emi. Are you hungry?" I asked him, rubbing his chin. I walked into the bathroom and put on a thin line of eyeliner, a bit of navy mascara and deep plum color on my lips. I have silvery-blue eyes, stand out more because of my blond hair. I brushed my teeth and hair and walk out to the kitchen.

I smelled the l pancakes cooking on the stove as I was walked in. "Dad, is that you?" I asked stepping slowing towards the table. "Yup, just cooking special birthday pancakes." He replied. _Yeah, my dad always becomes the nicest dad in the world only on my birthday. For the rest of the time he just makes the food, makes sure I get to sleep and school on time, and makes sure I have clothes._ "And why do you suddenly care about me?" I ask rolling my eyes. "You're my there a way I could **not** care about you? Also, did you feed Emi yet?" he replied. "Seriously? Only on my birthday you show that you care. All other days you just neglect me." I said raising my voice. "Ok, fine I will try to spend more time with you. Come on, eat or you'll be late for school." So I sat down and and ate my pancakes. I grabbed my bag and ran to the bus stop. As I sprinted across the street, I didn't notice that a car was heading full speed towards me. Then all I saw was black.


	2. Introduction (Caleb)

Introduction

Caleb

(Edinburgh, Uk)

"Hey, Caleb. Wake up. Time for school." My mom said nudging my bare shoulder. "Oh, come on, Don't make this hard for me. I still have to wake up Simon. You know it is impossible to get him out of bed." "Uggh, fine. But only if I can go to a friend's house for the weekend." I replied back "Ok, just get up," she said. I got up, put on my clothes then walked to the bathroom to fix my fringe and put on eyeliner. _Yeah, you probably know what type of person I am already. That emo kid, really skinny with pale skin._ I grabbed an apple and ran out of the house, eating it on the way. I finished my apple and checked my watch, _crap I'm late for school._ I clutched my books and ran toward the school. Unfortunately, my three bullies got to me first, "Hey, fag. Can you even get up and defend yourself?" Mark the biggest in the pack said pushing me to the ground. I felt my chest slam on the cold sidewalk, knocking out all the air in my body. I gulped trying to get some air in but before I could, Jack, the skinniest of the three, kicked me in the face. I could feel the hot liquid coming from my nose, _blood._ As all three of them kept kicking, I curled into a ball, covering my face with my arm. After about the minutes, the assault stopped. I stood up slowly trying trying to gather my things while pinching my nose to stop the bleeding. I limped to school feeling as though I would topple over any minute. I put my stuff in my locker and went to class.

At lunch I sat with my friends and chatted. After school I went to work, I had gotten a job at a bookstore from four to around nine at night. Once I got home I didn't eat dinner, I just did my homework and packed to go out for the long weekend. I grabbed my phone from the charger and texted my boyfriend. _Yeah, I know. Gay_ _ **and**_ _emo, yeah I may as well be a walking sign that says "Come over here, I'm the perfect person to bully; gay, emo, and weak."_ My boyfriends name is Matt. We went on a few dates and hit it off and as of today we have been dating for two years. I lied to my mom when I said I was going to a friends house, I am actually going to Matt's. Today was Friday night, so naturally like any awkward teen who has no social skills would do on a friday, I will hang with Matt and out friends, listen to music and not talk to each other. I shrugged my backpack on my back and headed out the door. Unfortunately, I didn't get very far; my bullies got to me first. They pushed me against the wall of an apartment building, kicking me in my stomach and throwing me to the floor. They all kept kicking me for about 10 minutes straight when my vision started to go dark.


	3. Introduction (Reagan)

Introduction

Toronto, ON, Canada

Reagan

I can't believe Violet was messing around with my hockey stick again! It's still sticky from her grimy fingers! At 16 you would think I could have a break from two baby siblings! I can't wait to get out on my own. It was Saturday evening and I was facing an important game tomorrow. It's already 10:00 at night. I better get my homework finished so I can get some sleep and be ready for big game tomorrow afternoon. I finished my homework, plugged in my earphones and put on the podcast that puts me to sleep.

After about a half hour I was still awake tossing and turning. I got up and got out my sketch book and started sketching some drawings of random people.I didn't know how long I was drawing for but I knew dawn was arriving because I could see the sun coming up. I knew I was going to be tired for this game but I had to go.

The game was scheduled to start at 4:00. I was right; I was sleep-deprived and we were playing the top rated team. It was about 6:00 and my family was still sleeping, so I pulled out my Nintendo 3DS and started to play Attack on Titan: Humanity in chains. I played for about 1 hour then I got bored and I decided to turn on the tv and watch Netflix. I looked through the what they had in the anime section, after a long decision between Sword Art Online, Durarara, Soul Eater and Deadman Wonderland. I decided to watch Deadman Wonderland and I got to the part where ( **SPOILER ALERT)** Shiro saves Ganta from a bomb (which was the USB holding the information Ganta needed) and Ganta gets mad with her when my sister ran in. "Reagan, make me breakfast. **Pweese**?" Violet asked. "Okay, what do you want?" I replied back. "PANCAKES!" she screamed. "Shhh, okay. I will make you pancakes, just don't wake up the entire family." I replied. So I made my sister pancakes with nutella. After I fed her I put her back into her room and told her to draw or do homework if she had any. Then she ran back to her room. I continued my episode. It was about 7:00 now so I made myself some eggs and toast since I had the game today. I had nothing to do until the game so I finished the last bits of my homework. Then I read for a bit, I must've read for about 3 hours because I was almost done with my book when my mom came in and said we had to go to the game. The car ride was almost an hour and when we got there I changed into my hockey gear and got out onto the rink. I was about 5 points into the game when I saw it coming. A player skated towards me wanting to stop me from getting another goal. The other player pushed into the wall and I couldn't see anything anymore. I tried to scream but nothing came out. It was all black.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cather

"Where am I? What is this place? Am I in a dream? I kept rubbing my eyes but everything stayed the same. Ok I may as well see what's down this hall. The walls were all glass but outside all I saw was fog. I walked down a long hallway and saw that at the end there were five doors. Since they all looked the same I decided to open the one on my left. I tentatively opened the door. Wait! There are people in here. I saw that the floor dipped and I could look down at a group of people below. All of a sudden I recognized my dad, standing there crying.I walked closer and peered down studying the situation. Then I realized they were standing around a hospital bed. There were monitors and lights beeping. I squinted to see more. Oh no! There I was - lying on the bed with my head bandaged and my eyes closed. I screamed down, "Dad, Look! Up here! It's me." All of a sudden I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned. There was a tall man with blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin. "They can't hear you," he said. "Why?" I asked my eyes welling up with tears. "You are in a coma, you got hit by a consciousness is here but your body is there." He replied. I walked up tp put a hand on his shoulder, but it just went though. So, I saw a piece of paper on the desk as well as a pen. I walked over and tried to pick the pen up, I couldn't. "There is no way for you to communicate with them. Basically, you are in a 3d hologram." I bit and sucked on my knuckle, I have been doing that since middle school, it would make my knuckles red for a couple hours but I didn't care. "Here come with me I'll take you to your room and you will meet your roommate." He said grabbing me by my shoulder. Plus, when you're here for more than a week you will feel like everyone is family."he said "Oh, and I forgot. My name is Crone Skipper, what is yours?" My throat was parched, I could barely talk. "Umm, My name is Cather Ecans, but call me Cath." I said back. He lead me to a blue building. "This is where you will be living for the time being, this basically works like it works in the real world. So, if you die here, you die in your real life as well." He said "but first I need to take to the great hall, you need to know how long you will be staying and how you came here." "Okay, so this is like a the Greek underworld, but instead of death it's a coma." I said. "Yeah almost." He whispered back.


End file.
